


Wake up

by luckybarnes



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybarnes/pseuds/luckybarnes
Summary: Set in 1960s USSR.James and Natalia attempt to escape the hands of the red room.Based on Wake up by Eden





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in brackets means they’re speaking in russian.

The soldier and the widow had just finished another successful mission. They had a few hours left to spare so the two decided to spend the remaining hours in an abandoned cabin.  
The cabin wasn’t all that. It had a neglected atmosphere and the only light source was a dimly lit candle.  
But it was the safest place for the two of them to seek refuge in.  
They both lay on a broken mattress; Natalia on top of James. James’ arm tight around her waist, never wanting to let go.  
She lifted her head to meet his, her eyes; the perfect emerald tone met his steel blue pair.  
[I was thinking]  
[About what my darling]  
His left arm coming up to play with loose strands of her hair.  
[We leave, we leave this dreadful country for America, you always said things are better in America.]  
[Natalia I don’t-]  
[Please James]  
Her eyes gazing deeply into his.  
[Alright fine]  
And with that he kissed her, she broke the kiss only to say  
“I love you my star”  
Earning a grin from him.  
“Brushing up on your english I see.”  
“I love you too, milli moi”  
Pulling her in for another deep kiss.  
—  
Days passed after that conversation.  
The soldier was finally assigned to a mission with the widow.  
The briefing finished with both of their handlers entrusting the two with making it to the desired destination on their own.  
They walked in comfortable silence, feet making squelching noises as they walked through the soviet snow.  
[So have you thoughf of anything?]  
[Yes actually, we leave today]  
[The mission]  
[Not finishing the mission, we’re heading straight for Belgorod Airport]  
She stayed silent for a few seconds.  
[How do you know we’ll get there?]  
[We take the next turning, head straight we’ll make it there.]  
[Are you sure]  
[Yes Talia, seen it in a few newspapers, they just built the place]  
[Are you su-]  
[Look, Talia no need to worry. I’m here with you, no one is going to get in our way of getting out of here. We’re going to make it out of here alive and together]  
He gave her a brave smile and put her arm over her back, rubbing on her shoulder to reassure her, make her feel safe.  
—  
The cold of the winter kicked in and James had given his jacket to Natalia for extra warmth.   
They were almost there now.   
The airport could be seen from miles away, they were so close, so close to their escape.  
That was untill a range of utility vechiles stormed in.  
“Shit” James cursed over his shoulder.  
It was too late for them, the vechiles were too fast and blocked off every possible exit.  
Men in dark uniforms climbed out of the vechiles, ordering the two to get to the ground and put their hands over their heads  
They did as they were told.  
The soldier’s handler was approaching the two, the sight before him made him sigh.  
“Looks like there’ll have to be a punishment for this.”  
As a pistol was handed to him, he cocked it and aimed it at the two, swaying from the soldier to the widow.  
“Please don’t”  
James could barely finish his sentence, the sadness in his voice was cutting deeply.  
“What did you say?”   
The handler asked, aiming the gun at the widow.  
“Don’t hurt her please”  
He croaked out.   
“The bullet won’t hurt her, it’d be a painless death.”  
He said as he turned the gun to the soldier.  
“Now if you want me to hurt her”  
The handler walked slowly towards James. Pointing the gun to the soldier’s chest.   
“No don’t”  
Her words were cut off by the sounds of a gun shot.   
The bullet hit his chest.  
He fell backwards, blood oozing out of his chest.  
The widow cried out running to her lover, hands over his chest trying to stop him from bleeding out.  
“James don’t leave me please”  
“Natalia you can still go, just take the-  
“Take the-“  
Struggling to finish his sentences he guidsd her hand to his pocket where she could feel the outline of two pastports.  
God, he had really planned all this out for her.  
“I love you my sta-“  
His words were cut off with another bullet hitting his heart.  
The first bullet aimed to fail purposely, to keep him alive, to hurt her.  
[Love is for the faint-hearted, you will get over him]  
She ignored the handler’s harsh words, and wallowed in remorse. This was all her fault she thought fo herself.  
If only she had just shut her mouth, never even mention escape and then maybe he’d still be here. Maybe they would still have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments!


End file.
